<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bye! by NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513010">Bye!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger'>NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sirius Black, Drama, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Pre-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger/pseuds/NatalieAnnickMalfoyGranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Cansa… Cansa participar en una pelea constante. Cansa tener que morderte la lengua porque son tus mayores. Cansa ir…." —¡SIRIUS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bye!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span class="u"><strong><em>Disclamer</em></strong></span>: Todo lo conocido es de J. K. Rowling.</p>
<p>"Este fic participa en el minirreto de febrero para La Copa de la Casa 20/21 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" (FanFiction).</p>
<p><span class="u"><em>BETA</em></span>: Nea Poulain (sorry por quedarme dormida...)</p>
<p><em>Frase</em>: <em>Los enemigos del hombre son sus propios familiares. -San Mateo.</em></p>
<hr/>
<p>Era la sexta vez que tocaban la puerta desde que se había levantado.</p>
<p>—¡Sirius, despierta! —gritó Walburga desde el otro lado de la madera—. Tu tío Cygnus está esperando en el salón principal.</p>
<p>«Cansa… Cansa participar en una pelea constante. Cansa tener que morderte la lengua porque son tus mayores. Cansa ir…».</p>
<p>—¡SIRIUS!</p>
<p>«Un día le va a dar un infarto a esa señora… Ojalá que no sea mientras yo esté aquí encerrado».</p>
<p>Sirius se empezó a vestir, escuchando a su madre recriminarle cualquier tontería desde el piso de abajo. No estaba muy convencido de la reunión que había querido planear su tío; todo había sido tan de repente que se sentía extraño.</p>
<p>«No me voy a callar esta vez; tampoco lo ignoraré, como hace Regulus, los voy a enfrentar si quieren hablar de matrimonio».</p>
<p>Abrió la puerta de su habitación, acomodándose el cabello con la mano que tenía libre, y bajó las escaleras saltando, como lo hacía cada vez que quería crispar los nervios de su madre; es decir, siempre.</p>
<p>—Buenos días —saludó con un asentimiento cuando entró a la sala.</p>
<p>—Niño, ya son más de las once de la mañana —se quejó su tío al verlo—. Los Black no pueden ser vagos.</p>
<p>«¿Qué sabe él lo que yo estaba haciendo en la noche? Tampoco es que le interese mucho…», pensó, a punto de rodar los ojos.</p>
<p>—Tenemos una conversación muy importante, Sirius —dijo Cygnus mientras se acomodaba mejor en el sofá más alejado de él.</p>
<p>—Si es del tema que ambos sabemos… —susurró Sirius, intentando que no sonara tan feo lo que le estaba diciendo—. No hay forma de que me convenzan de lo contrario.</p>
<p>—Pero, Sirius… —Cygnus entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas—. Hay que mantener el linaje de la familia Black.</p>
<p>—Que lo haga Regulus —respondió cortante, apoyando su peso sobre una de sus piernas para levantarse—. A él sí le gustan las mujeres. Además, así se deciden qué quieren: la carrera o a mi hermano.</p>
<p>—Sirius, ese comportamiento no está permitido en nuestra noble y ancestral familia —murmuró Regulus cuando entró a la sala.</p>
<p>—¿Tú también? —preguntó alzando una ceja.</p>
<p>—Es importante, Sirius… —añadió Regulus, antes de que su padre entrara en la habitación.</p>
<p>—Es tu deber como miembro de esta familia. —Sirius ya empezaba a hartarse más de la cuenta—. No está puesto a decisión…</p>
<p>—¿Me vas a obligar, padre? —preguntó, irguiéndose en su asiento.</p>
<p>—Si es lo necesario… —respondió antes de ser interrumpido por su hijo menor.</p>
<p>—Entonces, vayan olvidándose de mí. —Sirius se levantó de su asiento—. No voy a dejar de amar por mantener sus creencias imbéciles.</p>
<p>—Sirius, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas —murmuró Regulus, intentando mantener la calma.</p>
<p>—Espero vivan una larga vida. —Sirius estaba rojo por la ira contenida.</p>
<p>Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir al pasillo y atraer su baúl con un accio; poco después ya estaba fuera del número 12 de Grimmauld Place.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fin :)</p>
<p>Admito que esta no fue la primera idea que tuve pero, como ya había usado a Draco en la participación anterior, decidí cambiar de idea.</p>
<p>Muchas gracias a Nea por su beteo a contrarreloj... A veces soy un desastre *inserte emoji avergonzado*</p>
<p>Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poquito... Veo sus kudos, crucios y comentarios en la cajita de abajo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>